1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyless restraints such as hand cuffs. More particularly, the invention sets forth a restraining device which employs ordinary bundling ties in combination with a securing block to form a keyless restraint. The invention finds its principal application in the field of law enforcement, wherein police and others charged with detaining suspects and prisoners must restrain the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When police and others authorized detain and restrain persons taken into custody, they usually employ conventional hand cuffs and leg shackles. These conventional restraint devices are usually fabricated from metals and require key operated locks to release the restrainee. In order to reduce cost, complexity, and ease of operation, the prior art has suggested keyless restraints based on ratchet action bundling ties modified to be usable as restraints.
Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,831, issued to Richard F. Bingold on Mar. 27, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,419, issued to Roy L. Karriker on Oct. 23, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,158, issued to Gary D. Burkholder on Feb. 18, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,155, issued to Edwin Robinson on Aug. 22, 1995, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,110 and 5,802,888, issued to Kevin L. Parsons respectively on Sep. 23, 1997, and Sep. 8, 1998. In each example, the subject device requires special configuration of the cables to succeed. By contrast, the present invention successfully utilizes inexpensive, readily available conventional industrial or commercial bundling ties. None of the prior art devices employs the securing block of the present invention which securing block enables conventional bundling ties to be utilized.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.